


Negotiation

by grrriliketigers



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written a little late for BSG Kink's weekend kink. prompt being: New Old Love, When trouble begins on the Astral Queen, Lee never expects that his old flame Tom Zarek will be aboard, and now he has to find a way to tell Laura before Zarek uses it to his political advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: ANAL, BDSM (pretty much just dom/sub and a tiny bit of discipline), BLOOD (but just briefly)

Lee’s heart pounded in his chest as he stood next to Tom Zarek – the infamous freedom fighter slash terrorist. When he’d been a teenager he’d read Zarek’s book and had written to him to express his admiration and they began exchanging letters. Lee had been less than forthcoming about his age and had flirted shamelessly with the older man and they’d quickly started exchanging raunchy letters. 

Now, some fifteen years hence, he hoped to the gods that Zarek didn’t remember Lee’s name and didn’t associate him with the scandalous letters lest he lose whatever semblance of control he had in the situation. 

Lee swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. He could smell Tom, the smell of sweat and arrogance, wafting through the air around them as Lee remembered the letters and all the things that Tom had promised to do to him. Lee had to concentrate on thinking of pyramid to stop himself from getting too turned on. 

As if sensing Lee’s arousal, Tom turned abruptly, his eyes boring in to Lee and reading his thoughts before a slow grin spread across his face and Lee knew he was toast. Lee held Tom’s intense gaze and was instantly hard. 

Tom cocked his head to the side with a smugly satisfied smirk. 

“Let’s call the President, shall we?” Tom picked up the radio and called through to Colonial One. “Laura, I think Lee has something he’d like to tell you.” Tom said before Laura had a chance to answer. 

He held out the com to Lee and smirked challengingly. “Go ahead and tell her about all those letters you used to send me and how badly you wanted my dick in your mouth.” 

Lee blushed a deep crimson and accepted the com warily and pressed the talk button and cleared his throat. “Hello Madame President.” 

“What’s the situation, Lee?” She asked, thoroughly unamused by his inability to control the situation. 

“We might have a slight problem…” he admitted sheepishly. 

Tom took the com back. “Oh, he’s just being shy,” he cooed mockingly, reaching forward and running his thumb over Lee’s lip. Lee bit back a whimper, glued to the spot. “Which surprises me considering the steamy letters he used to send me… but then again I do love a good sub who waits for permission.” 

Laura grit her teeth, gripping the phone receiver angrily, trying to stay calm. When the anger bubbled higher she grabbed the phone unit and yanked it out of the wall and threw it against the far wall. 

She grabbed her blazer from the back of her chair. “Never send a boy to do a woman’s job.” 

Tom smirked. “I guess she hung up.” He set the com down and grabbed a fistful of Lee’s uniform, dragging him closer, “that’s okay, it gives you a chance to keep all those promises you made…” 

Lee leaned in and captured Tom’s lips tentatively. All the blood had gone to his cock and he decided to give in to the inevitability – and he did want Tom Zarek’s dick in his mouth. 

Tom grabbed the back of his head, holding him in place, deepening the kiss. Tom pushed roughly into Lee’s mouth, their tongues colliding wetly. It evoked memories of high school spending long nights with Tom’s letters, jerking himself off and fantasizing about what he’d taste like. 

Lee’s painfully hard erection strained against the tight uniform pants and when Tom’s fingers brushed against him he thought he was going to come right then and there. 

Tom broke the kiss and pushed Lee back away from him. Lee whimpered, panting. Tom unzipped his red jumpsuit and slipped his arms out of it, pushing it down and dragging his briefs down with it. Tom gripped the base of his cock, “on your knees.” 

Lee knelt down in front of Tom taking the length of his shaft into his mouth, replacing Tom’s hand with his own. Tom groaned, slipping his fingers into Lee’s hair, pushing him further onto his dick. Lee gagged a little before he started to pump Tom’s length in and out of his mouth. 

“Oh gods, you’re good at that.” Tom panted. “You’re a little slut, aren’t you?” 

Lee gave the base of Tom’s dick a little squeeze and Tom jerked. “Oh frak…” 

The door banged open and then slammed shut again and both men startled. 

“Lee.” Laura snapped. “Over here now.” 

Lee scrambled to his feet, embarrassedly joining his commander in chief. Laura pushed him behind her as she took a few steps closer to Tom – who stood there brazenly naked. 

“He’s mine.” She snarled menacingly. 

“Oh, surely he’s sub enough for both of us.” Tom grinned lasciviously. 

Lee swallowed hard. The amount of alpha in the room was almost more than he could handle. It was terrifying and exhilarating and he’d never been more turned on in his life. 

“What do you say, Lee?” Tom asked, his eyes never leaving Laura’s. “Do you want to frak us both?”

Lee bit his bottom lip, looking between them. 

“You may answer the question.” Laura drawled. 

“Yes. Desperately.” Lee replied breathlessly. 

“How about we share your boy for a little while, _Madame President_?” 

Laura raised her eyebrows a little, intrigued by the fact that he was using her proper title. “If I felt like you had a bit of flexibility I might be similarly inclined.” 

She shrugged a little. “Clear a spot on the desk.” 

Laura turned to Lee, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him to her. “You belong to _me_.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He breathed. 

“Are you going to let him frak you like a good boy?” She whispered. 

He nodded emphatically, unable to speak. 

She slipped off her blazer and laid it over the chair. “Well get undressed.” Lee hopped to, making quick work of his uniform, dropping the pieces of clothing in haphazard piles. 

Tom patted the surface of the desk and Lee lifted himself up, laying back on the cool surface. Tom grabbed Lee’s hips roughly and pulled him closer to the edge of the desk. Tom took Lee’s dick into his hand, “look at this dick…” he turned to Laura. “You have excellent taste.”

She smirked. “I know.” 

Tom stuck his finger in his mouth and then used the moistened digit to prepare Lee for penetration. Tom gripped his own cock, slapping it against Lee’s balls and ass. “Do you want me to frak you?” 

Lee nodded, gripping the sides of the desk in preparation. 

“I need to hear you say it…” Tom teased the head of his dick around Lee’s opening.

Laura had stepped up, her arms crossed across her chest sternly. Lee wanted everybody to be happy but now that Laura was there he knew to defer to her more than to Tom and he turned his head to her. 

“You may answer.” She nodded. 

“Frak me, Tom, _please_!” 

Tom thrust into him in one fluid motion, “that’s Mr. Zarek to you.” 

Lee moaned loudly, arching his back. His cock twitched, pre-cum dripping onto his stomach. “May I touch myself?”

“Not yet.” Laura said, stepping up to the desk, her heels clicking on the floor with each calculated step. She laid a hand on his chest and he arched into the contact. She dragged her fingernails painfully across his chest, little beads of blood appearing in her wake. 

She leaned down and drew her tongue over the scratches and ending at his nipple. She laved it for a moment and then nipped it with her teeth. He groaned, taking in a sharp breath. Tom pulled back and then thrust deeper, pushing one of Lee’s legs up to rest against his shoulder, penetrating deeper into Lee. 

“Frak…” Lee gasped and moaned, grasping the edges of the desk until his knuckles turned white. 

Laura hiked up her skirt as she climbed up onto the desk and lowered herself onto Lee’s face. Lee obligingly swirled his tongue around her clit, her wetness coating his mouth and chin. Laura bit her lip against a moan but let out a contented sigh. 

Now, unable to see either Lee’s face _or_ the president’s pussy, Tom’s attention travelled up Laura’s tailored suit. The buttons of her blouse were done up modestly even as she rode her young protégé’s face. 

Her lips were parted slightly as her moans came out in ragged breaths and gasps. She rolled her hips hypnotically as Lee lapped hungrily at her slick folds, sucking her clit with practiced precision despite Tom’s quickening thrusts. 

Tom was enthralled by the poise and control of the woman in front of him. He found himself desperately wanting to mess up her hair and pop the buttons of her school teacher’s blouse, bend her over the desk and just frak – 

He was brought back to the moment by the feel of Laura’s fingernails against his jugular. His breath quickened even more as he locked eyes with Laura. He could see in her gaze that she was about to come but she needed him to know that she was still in charge. 

When her fingers gripped tighter, her short nails biting into his skin he came suddenly, bucking erratically into Lee who came next. His come coated his taut stomach and he brought his hands up to grip Laura’s hips, holding her in place. 

Laura’s head lolled forward, letting out a long, low guttural moan as her whole body tensed and released, spasming around Lee’s tongue. 

The threesome stayed motionless for several long moments as they regained their composure. Laura slowly released Tom’s throat, flexing her fingers and lifted herself off Lee. Lee took a couple of deep breaths, drawing air into his lungs and she ran her thumb affectionately over his bottom lip. 

Tom lowered Lee’s legs and pulled out slowly, grabbing himself a towel. 

Laura leaned down and captured Lee’s lips in a bruising kiss and dragging her tongue over his chin before straightening back up. “Mmm,” she purred, licking her lips. 

Tom pulled Lee into a sitting position and pulled him into a deep kiss, tasting Laura on him. He broke the kiss and saw Laura out of the corner of his eye. 

She was the image of unruffled as she leaned against the wall, ankles and arms crossed. Every dominatrix, school teacher and politician fantasy he’d ever had seemed to be embodied in this one woman. 

He knew that he would never get to frak her unless he submitted to her wholly. Having never been a particularly good sub he had to decide if it was worth it. 

Tom pulled his jumpsuit back on and joined Laura looking authoritative as Lee remained naked and still on the desktop. He looked up to Laura. 

“Captain Apollo,” Laura purred. “Why don’t you get dressed? I think it’s time we were getting back to Colonial One.” 

Lee hopped to, cleaning himself up and hastily redressing. 

Tom caught Laura’s arm as she turned to leave. “What about my demands?”

Laura grinned coyly before pressing her lips to his. Tom’s tongue brushed Laura’s top lip as Laura slid her fingers into his short hair. The kiss deepened, little moans escaping them both before Laura sucked Tom’s bottom lip into her mouth, pressing down with her teeth. 

His eyes shot open and she bit harder until he let out a barely perceptible whimper. 

She pulled back, glancing momentarily at the teeth marks she’d left in his flesh. “I do not negotiate with terrorists, Mr. Zarek.”


End file.
